Aircraft engines are often provided with thrust reversal mechanisms to slow the aircraft during landing. Thrust reversal includes blocking forward thrust or redirecting the forward thrust into a reverse thrust.
Known thrust reversers add substantial weight to the engine, which reduces the fuel efficiency of the engine, the capacity of the aircraft to which the engine is attached, or both. Accordingly, there is a need for thrust reversers that provide higher performance and/or reduce weight.